Semiconductor image sensors are used to sense visible or non-visible radiation; such as, for example, visible light, infrared light, etc. Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) and charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors are used in various applications such as digital still cameras, mobile phones, tablets, goggles, etc. . . . Arrays of pixels featured in CMOS and CIS devices can sense incoming radiation that is projected toward the sensor and convert it into electrical signals.